One More Thought
by BookAddict911
Summary: Cammie is stuck at the school for the summer and something isn't right. Cammie's been acting strange, so the teachers talk to her mother and she calls in someone to help her out. Who is it and how will Cammie feel? Is this person going to help? Zammie!
1. Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRL SERIES. Ally Carter does.

* * *

I was staring at the ceiling. Again. I was thinking about Zach. Again. I was nestled in the corner in one of my favorite secret passageways in the Academy. Again. I got to stay here for the summer, instead of with my grandparents in Nebraska. Why you may ask? Well, they're dead. The sad thing is I don't even know the cause of death. My mom wouldn't tell me anything about it; wouldn't even let me go to the funeral service.

My mom decided that she was going to spend the summer with Mr. Soloman. I was glad to get her off my back actually. So I was stuck at school by myself, with the exception of a few teachers, chefs, and "janitors".

The only thing I could ever think about was Zach. I hid out or lay on my bed and think about him. I know I shouldn't let something as simple as a kiss or an overly confident, arrogant, jerk of a boy distract me. I'm a spy, I shouldn't let my emotions take control, but I'm stuck in school all by myself, and have already found all the secret passageways in the building. So what else am I supposed to do, besides think, and that includes Zach!

Did I mention Zach? I think I did. I haven't exactly eaten much lately. I usually skip out on meals, but I do work out in the gym three hours each day. I could hear my stomach growling in the distance. I would often ignore this and keep on thinking, but something in the pit of my stomach told me I should eat. It wasn't the empty stomach either. Something was going to happen, I could feel it.

* * *

Sorry this is sooooo short, but I have more chapter written out, but I just want to see how people react to this first. I hope to get many reviews and hope you all like this. Kind of a cliff hanger there, right?

XOXO

Kelsey the BookAddict


	2. Is It Really You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. Wish I did. but i don't. i hate these things but apparently u have to put them in or you could get sued. or something like that.

* * *

I walked down the hall in my pajama shorts and a tight blue tank top. I saw Mr. Carter and said polite hello and kept walking. I think the teachers know I've been out of it lately. They know not to take my quietness badly but respectfully. I don't even know if that last thought made sense or not.

When I sat down, memories flashed through my eyes. Thoughts of me, Bex, Liz, and Macey talking before the boys had arrived. Or of me yelling at Zach or watching him from across the room. Zach. I still have no idea of what that kiss meant.

All I had was a piece of toast with orange marmalade, and a glass of no pulp orange juice. When I left the dining hall I heard someone calling my name, and I could of swore it was him. I didn't turn around because let's just say I had been imagining some Zach like figures lately. Which made me walk even faster.

I had just passed the headmistresses office when someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Naturally I would have round housed kicked them in the face, but I wasn't acting like the normal me so I just stared at the person like a zombie.

"Cammie! What the he-" he stopped short and stared at me in horror.

"They said you were bad, but I didn't think you were this bad." he said more to himself than me. I had one quick thought after he said that but ignored it. Who said I was bad?

It looked like Zach, and it felt like Zach, but I couldn't be so hopeful yet.

"Cammie, Cammie!" he yelled frantically, trying to get my attention.

"Cammie, are you okay? Can you hear me, can you understand me Cammie? Cammie!" he kept saying. The thing that caught my attention the most; was the fact that he kept calling me Cammie. Not Gallagher Girl, or Cam, or even Chameleon. Cammie. The Zach I knew would never call me that.

I put my small, pale hands on his big broad shoulders. I took a deep breath and a swell of hope chased through my entire body. I might actually being seeing Zach.

"Zach" I said unsurely.

"I'm going to do something. You can't get mad at me Zach. Okay? Please don't get mad at me. I just need to do something." And with that I settled one hand on his soft cheek, stared into his confused eyes, and did something I never thought I intentionally do. I, Cammie Morgan, slapped Zachary Goode across the face.

He lifted his hand up and touched his now red cheek and looked utterly befuddled. The look on his face made me smile. I threw my hands around his neck and almost hugged him to death.

"Oh Zach. I knew it was you" I sobbed into his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and stroke my tangled hair.

"Oh Cammie." was all he said.

"I'm just glad your okay." I heard him whisper before basking into more sobs.

* * *

I hope this chapter is better. If anyone has and ideas or anything that you want to throw at me, feel free. I'd love the help. Please REVIEW!!

XOXO

Kelsey the BookAddict


	3. Tina

**

* * *

**

I am SOOOOOO SORRY that I hadn't updated in the week when I said I would. My B-day was Monday and my little bro's was Sunday, so we were so caught up in that. Then a few days before my computer crashed and wouldn't work for a few days. GOODNESS my life has so many dilema's . So i'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry and hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: i do not own the gallagher girls or any of it's characters. Ally carter does and i'm thankful to her for writing the series even when i want to own it. lol. but thank you ally for creating this beautiful world for us to think, dream, wrap our brains around, and dechipher all the secrets and things that you put into the book.**

* * *

ZPOV

A million things were running through my mind. I tried to focus on the task at hand. Cammie, who was sobbing like crazy.

I didn't understand why she was so sad, but she made me want to cry as well.

I couldn't tell you if I wanted to happy cry; because Cammie was here in my arms or to sad cry.

My Cameron, the girl who has the power to baffle me every time I'm around her.

The same girl who has the biggest reputation at the _Gallagher Academy for Exceptionally Young Women _and the _Blackthorne Institute for Boys_.

It shocked me as too how the strong, smart assed, good looking Cammie I knew; was now a depressed mess.

When her mom called and said, "Cammie's upset, maybe you could keep her company for the summer.

I mean she's all by herself in that school." I thought she was just bored out of her mind, not full on schizophrenia.

My mind was on overload. What could make Cammie this crazy?

Nothing I new of could make her like this.

I didn't know the reason she was here in the first place.

I thought she stayed at her grandparents house over the summer.

Too soon my phone went off.

As I looked at the screen, a number appeared that I didn't recognize I felt Cammie pull away as I put the phone to my ear.

I slid an arm around her shoulder to keep her put.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Zach!" A high pitched voice I detested came across the line. Tina. The one person I would gladly be able to _never _see again.

"How did you get my number Tina?" I asked, clearly confused.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." she giggled. I sighed and she enthusiastically talked away.

I started to walk around the school, pulling Cammie with me, while trying to find a dead zone.

I had to stay with conversation, as not to offend her, because being a spy that wasn't something I could afford for the future.

I sighed and continued to listen.

CPOV

I should have known that kiss meant nothing.

Tina was calling him.

_T__ina._

And he thinks it's okay to let me listen to their conversation.

I don't think so.

I don't even know why he's here in the first place.

Probably came to annoy the hell out of me.

God, he was more of an ass than I thought. S

ince he was _so_ mesmerized by what Tina was saying; I took the time to slip out of his grip and run down the hall.

I made a beeline towards the elevators that lead to the Cove Ops rooms.

I could only go to sub level one, but it was still something.

Nobody would ever think to look there, so I could hide from Zach the rest of the summer if it came to that.

I bet Zach was on some stupid mission from Soloman to annoy me for the next two months.

I hate Soloman sooo much.

He took my mom away from me, even though I let her go.

Sometimes she just needs to do her own thing and I can't keep her from that.

Though I need her sometimes, like now.

How could she just leave me in the school with nobody?

I would call Macey, or Bex, or Liz; but I can't ruin their summer because my sucks.

The first thing I did when I walked into the room was open the second draw in Mr. S's desk.

The bottle of Vodka was still there.

I sighed in relief, I had snatched it from my mothers office before she left.

I grabbed the shot glass I snatched as well and poured the Vodka. I only had one shot, I wasn't stupid enough to drink more than one shot a day.

I'd probably die from so much at once. Like overdosing when you take much more than the recommended dose of pain killers.

I also didn't want to become addicted to it.

I sighed as the liquid burned my throat as it went down.

I sighed in content as my mind went numb and most of my worriers disappeared.

I felt like I could finally relax, and not worry about everything that had went on. I slid under his desk, pulled my knees up to my chest, and practically curled into a ball; my head buried in my knees.

I sighed ad closed my eyes. Wishing darkness would enclose me.

ZPOV

When Tina finally gave me an opening to finish off the conversation, I took it as fast as I could.

"Sorry Tina, but I got to go. I'm going to be late for my flight." I said and hung up; not wanting to hear her reply.

I exhaled happily and looked over to see Cammie not beside me.

Shit!

I searched the whole entire school twice.

When I couldn't find her I went through each and every room of the school, and checked off every one I went through in my mind.

The one room I didn't check or even think about was the Cove Ops room.

I am such an idiot. I can't believe she out smarted me!

Actually I can believe it sadly.

My brain was focused on my Gallagher Girl on the way to the room.

The door opened and I rushed inside.

"CAMMIE!" I cried.

I looked around and noticed the bottle of Vodka on Mr. S's desk.

"Shit" I cursed.

As I looked beneath the wooden desk, the scene before my eyes caused a sob to escape from my chest.

"Cammie," I whispered so softly; I didn't even know it was said.

* * *

So, do you guys like it? Please read and review. Hopefully my computer doesn't crash. things might be a little slow because school starts on the 3rd for me. Pleas READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks for all your reviews and support, it makes me feel very good when all you guys say how much you like or even to update soon, showing you want to read more. thank you very much,

XOXO,

Kelsey


	4. Apologize

**I bet your all excited because I put up a new chapter! yay! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! IT IS KIND OF SHORT BUT I FIGURED I'D GIVE YOU people something before you come at me like rabid dogs. I would say raccoon but that's kind of scary cuz we had one in our driveway right before my parents were supposed to pick up me and my friend to go see NEW MOON on the day it came out. The cops came and had to shoot it! It was scary cause i was by the window and then they just started shooting. LOL Thank you for all staying with the story. Hope u enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER STORY ALL CARTER DOES AND I LOVE HER FOR MAKING UP THIS WORLD LOL!!!

* * *

ZPOV

"Cammie," I whispered again once my sobs had stopped.

She didn't respond.

"Cammie, I whispered again.

My heart raced as she didn't respond.

"Cammie!" I was shouting now, and shaking her violently.

Her head flew up, hitting the desk in the process.

Her brown eyes were livid.

"What the hell do you want!?!?" she screamed at me.

You could smell the vodka on her breath.

"Calm down Cammie!" I said as calmly as I could at that point.

"How can _you_ tell me to calm down!?!" she screeched again.

"How much did you have to drink?" I asked.

I was getting angry now.

She thinks I'm the one with the problem; what about her?

Acting like a physco bitch and all.

Did I really just think that about her?

No.

She's not a bitch, but she was getting on my nerves.

Just then Cammie broke down into sobs and I pulled her too me.

She was gripping me for dear life and repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

I tried rocking her back and forth to calm her down, no such luck.

I rubbed her back, and planted sweet kisses along her face.

"Baby, it's okay, it's not your fault." I told her after she had stopped crying and was calmed down.

She kept looking down and wouldn't look me at me.

"Cammie, baby, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know if you're okay." I said, my voice cracking on the last part.

She's scaring the hell out of me.

She finally looked up at me and her eyes were bloodshot and tired.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine, it's my entire fault, and I'm so sorry Zach. I just don't understand why you're here?!" she said, frustrated now.

"I'm here to see you of course! I really like you Cammie and when your mom called I was worried sick. What happened Cammie? Huh? Why are you acting like this? MY CAMMIE would NEVER do any of this. Drinking, not eating, what in gods name is WRONG with you? Cause I'm trying my hardest to figure it out!!!" I was shouting at her now, which I realize is not the best thing.

Her eyes showed guilt and tears were trailing down her cheeks.

I felt horrible, when she looked down, away from me.

I could no longer see the face that held my attention whenever it walked into the room.

"OH! Baby, baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell, can you forgive me Cammie? I'll never be the same if you aren't able to forgive me. Baby I'm so sorry, your just frustrating me is all." I explained well kissing her tears away. I was flustered, she had to forgive me, If she didn't I could never forgive myself for the pain I've put her through.

"Cammie, c-can I kiss you? I've been wanting your lips on mine since the last time I saw you. Please Cammie? You can say no, but I want to show you how much I miss you." I whispered.

She looked up at me then and nodded.

I felt my heart swell like in that movie the Grinch.

I captured her lips in mine in a mind blowing second kiss.

Her lips still tasted sweet, alcohol aside.

I felt our tongues mingle as we both opened our mouths.

I felt Cammie moan and wrap her arms around my neck.

I stopped before things could get to heated.

I looked into her eyes and said, "Cammie what's been going on?"

She sighed and intertwined our fingers together.

"Well, it all started when…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!! hope you enjoyed, i'll try to get a new chapter up ASAP. I'd really appreciate it if any of you are willing to review and give me some ideas. I would love the help. I really would like to thank everyone reading the story whether they review or not. it means a lot to me and i hope you're enjoying it and will stick with it till the end. Thanks again.**

**With much love XOXO,**

**Kelsey**


	5. The talk

OMG I updated! I know you all want to kill me cause it's been FOREVER! I'm sooooo sorry :( . it's been such a crazy year with exams, tests, classes, family members sick and I've been doing so much and I've also been kind of lazy. I know this chapter isn't much but its something right? I hope you like and I'm thankful for all of you who have stayed with this and have given up. Thank you sooooo much. So here it is and again I'm sorry it's really short but I wanted to get something out there before you all give up completely. :)

**DISCLAIMER: ALLY CARTER OWNS THE GALLAGHER SERIES NOT ME :( LOL.**

**P.S I haven't read the 4th book yet :( so plz no spoilers and im sorry if anything is like weird from the book or whatever lol ENJOY!**

* * *

ZPOV

_Recap: Cammie- "It all started when…"_

"It all started when my grandparents died. I know this isn't really a normal person would act to their grandparents dying, but their death was a mystery to me. My mom wouldn't tell me anything. I didn't even get to go to the funeral." she sobbed.

"My grandparents were the only family I had left besides my mom, my only NORMAL family. Something must be going on if she won't tell me, but what? Was anyone after them, but who. I mean they're normal, _were_ normal at least to my knowledge." she whispered sadly.

"Is that the only reason you're like this?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes" she said. I had a feeling she was lying, but maybe not; she was a good liar after all.

"So…what now?" I asked.

"I don't know" she sighed defeated.

"One thing I know for sure is your going to have one hell of a wicked headache tomorrow." I laughed, she glared, I smirked.

"How long are you here for Zach?" she said annoyed, standing up and walking away.

She stumbled and I steadied her.

She pushed me away.

"Well"

"I don't know"

"Zach why are you really here?"

"I told you already, your mom was worried and you know I care about you" I said.

"No, I didn't know that." she said frustrated, with me or herself I wasn't sure.

"Well now you do." I threw my hands in the air, exasperated.

She rolled her eyes, and I just sighed.

God Cammie was one angry drunk.

As we walked down the halls toward her room, I grabbed her hand and intertwined hers with mine.

This brought a smile to her crestfallen face, I smirked knowing I had _something_ over her.

"Where's your mom anyway?" I spoke softly.

"I don't know, somewhere off with Soloman." she murmured,

"Gross"

"Yeah"

She pushed her door open, pulled her hand from mine, and fell face first on her bed, sighing happily.

I sat on the one across from hers.

She flipped herself over; stared at me and said a quick goodnight before closing her eyes.

She passed put a couple minutes later, shocking.

I kissed her forehead and laid on the other bed trying to think of a way to help Cammie.

* * *

OMG i hoped you like it, reviews would be awesome and just thank you thank you for reading and enjoying my story (i hope) lol.

XOXO Kelsey :)


End file.
